zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Madmonkey24
= The Challenge = Do the following. This is not optional. # Create a Gmail account specifically for the challenge. It should be in the following format: Usernamechallenge(at)gmail.com # Email zombiechallenge(at)gmail.com with the follow information: ** Why you think you can handle this job ** What previous experience you have ** The solution to the following riddle: *** A man was to be sentenced, and the judge told him, "You may make a statement. If it is true, I'll sentence you to four years in prison. If it is false, I'll sentence you to six years in prison." After the man made his statement, the judge decided to let him go free. What did the man say? Follow the instructions of the challenge staff. Do not share the information you receive with anyone else, you will be disqualified. Challenge Responses All solicitations regarding the Challenge must be made via the instructions above. All others will be ignored. Logo Hi Madmonkey24. Thanks for on this wiki. Did you know that you can change the logo for this wiki by a .png file called Wiki.png? Let me know if you need any help with that. Angela talk 02:47, 1 June 2007 (UTC) A Logo I created You're probably not here anymore, but I thought this'd make a good Logo for the Wikia.--Zombiepedian 18:06, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Hi Hey I'm Mitro. I'm new here and your the last person to make an edit before I did. Is this place really that dead? Anyway I put a link on Wikipedia under the zombie article for this place. Maybe that will increase traffic. Mitro 14:22, 28 December 2007 (UTC) RE: The Challenge I have been doing my best to improve pages, but some suggestions would be cool, specifically on what pages are needed. I have already made some improvements, and I will continue to do so.--Sgt Kelly 00:05, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello,I am the new admin here,Zeno Panthakree,and I hope we can be friends. As long as you do your job,which you have not been doing,everything will be fine here. Please do not just use this site to communicate with the Undertakers of your challenge. In all actuality,you should not even be having this challenge,as I have already took charge of this wiki and plan for it to become glorious,and a top site for serious people against the Undead Menace. Pleae make some edits,and your whole challenge will be kept visible on the main page. Thank you,and have a nice day/night/whatever the time is where you live. Zeno Panthakree 08:41, 21 December 2008 (UTC) E-Mail? I am hoping we may be able to discuss some things via e-mail about the wiki. Send me yours and I will message you. RE:Userpage Protection I like to make sure no one messes up my userpage. It has happened to me before on other wikis,and I sure as hell dont want it to happen again. Its quite difficult to re do it,and back then I didnt know how to undo edits. Zeno Panthakree 22:42, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Kertez Hay I hope Z-day never happens... can zombies swin? or float? becuase my plan consists of going underground or on a desilict island, I mean think about it, farming, no zombies just wait it out ^^ ops forgot to mention THIS IS MY FAV WEBSITE!! Help Hello, My name is James rascal i am the creator/leader of a small research team know as ZESST (zombie encounter Strike and survival team)i have noticed that this site has some useful information on it and i would hate to see it disappear from the net. i will contine to add what i know and hope that it will help if you have and qustions feel fre to contact me Via message or email me at: zombieencounter@gmail.com Admins Wanted hey does anyone here wanna be an admin on my page http://zompoc-survival.wikia.com/wiki/ZomPoc_Survival_Wiki it would be great if people could come and help me MrZombie (talk) 07:28, April 10, 2014 (UTC)